


Kira finally kinda gets what she deserves (kinda)

by malice13



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malice13/pseuds/malice13
Summary: BUFFYS LIKE POW AND KIRAS LIKE OW





	Kira finally kinda gets what she deserves (kinda)

“Buffy! What were you thinking?”

Buffy sat as still as she could on the edge of her bed, ignoring the pain in her wrist. Cyrus and Andi were standing in front of her, staring and looking angry/worried.

“Well?” Cyrus said, looking down at her.

  
“You gave Kira a black eye. What do you have to say for yourself?” Andi scolded. “I mean, what a bad idea! Especially at school. I-”

  
Buffy probably would have been getting this same scolding if her parents were home, but luckily they were working. She refrained from rolling her eyes and answered them, “Was I supposed to just sit there while she talked shit about me--about all of us--? Right where we could hear?”

  
“Violence doesn’t solve everything. I thought you knew this!”

  
“I could see TJ doing this, but you? Metcalf was so mad, he didn’t even know what to say!”

  
“You’re going to be in so much trouble.”

  
“Three months’ detention, probably.”

  
Buffy stood suddenly, startling her friends.”I don’t care. You heard the things she was saying.” Her phone chimed. She pulled it out of her pocket and read the notification. It was Marty. _Is everything okay? What happened?_

_Everything...could be better. I’m home with Andi and Cyrus...is it bad?.._

_Metcalf is mad because you guys bolted before he could yell at you. Whyd you do that? he's probably going to call your parents._

“Buffy. What people say has never bothered you.” Andi said. “And, what did she even say?”

  
Buffy’s face twitched. Did her friend really not know her at all? As she repeated the awful things Kira had said, she saw Andi’s lips slowly turn down into a frown.  
“It’s still not justified.” she said. “I don’t care what she thinks, we’ve already established that she is not a good person.”

  
“Yes, but she still had no right to say those things. A punch in the face might knock some sense into her, and we both know she deserved it.” Buffy fumed. She turned to Cyrus.

“Actually, you don’t know, Andi. Cyrus does, though. After what she did to him. With TJ. Right Cyrus? So you can’t possibly tell me she didn’t deserve it.” Buffy finished speaking and turned back to her phone.

Don’t know. anyways Andi and Cyrus are currently talking angrily at me so I gtg.

Okay.You know you’re in so much trouble, right?

Yep.

It had happened at the end of the school day, when everyone was leaving, so Andi and Cyrus dragged her away before Metcalf could catch up with her. Kira had been sitting on the ground after Buffy shoved her once.  
“Buffy is such a joke. All she does is say she’s The Slayer, but does she ever actually do any slaying? No. And Cyrus?” laugh “He’s nothing but some weak…. gay kid. Literally, I thought TJ was bad. Andi. I don’t even know her but I can tell she’s a bitch. I heard she whined to...what’s his name...Beck when he so much as looked at another--”

That’s when Buffy had spun around, turning her back on Andi and Cyrus, and rushed toward Kira and Reed, shoving her, hard. The girl had landed on her back, staring up at Buffy with a smirk spread across her lips.

“Oh look, “The Slayer’s finally gonna do something.”

Reed had snickered, but when Buffy raised a fist at him, he had cowered and hurried back, not wanting to miss the fight though.

“You can’t do that.” Buffy had said as Kira slowly got back on her feet. “You can’t talk about us when we’re right over there, and expect me to not do anything. Now apologize before I get madder.”

Kira had laughed. “Apologize? What?...oh she’s serious.” she turned to look at Reed and they both laughed. “Come on, Driscoll.”

Buffy punched her. It felt good. So she tried to do it again. But Andi and Cyrus were pulling her back now, Kira was holding her bleeding nose and kids were watching and she was pretty sure Gus had his phone out. She hoped she wouldn’t end up in student court.

“Let go of me,” she said to her friends who were grabbing her arms and dragging her to TJ’s car.

“No, are you crazy?” Cyrus said as he let go of her arm once she was in the car and got into the front seat. “Just take us to Buffy’s, please, TJ.”  
TJ nodded and started driving (after making sure everybody was buckled.

“Cyrus. I’m sorry.” Buffy said. “But I just feel like it was justified.” Cyrus started to say something, but then shut his mouth and sat next to her.  
“I get it, Buff. Thanks, anyway, for standing up for us.”  
“Yeah, thank you.” Andi sat down, too and Buffy’s friends pulled her into a hug.  
“Hey, Cy?” Buffy said.  
“Hm?”  
“Are you gonna serve detention with me like you did for TJ?”  
“Uhhh..”


End file.
